villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuto Ijika
Yuto Ijika (in Japanse: 石鏡 悠斗, Ijika Yūto) is the main antagonist of an anime series Sousei no Onmyouji. He is Benio Adashino's older twin brother and Rokuro Enmado's old friend turned enemy. He is also the mastermind behind the tragedy that is called Hiinatsuki Tragedy He was voiced by Murase Ayumu. Appearance Yuto is a young man with blue hair that is kept in a bowl cut hairstyle, he has gold colored eyes and wore an eye patch over his left eye and is seen wearing a white uniform with dark blue designs on the sides of the sleeves and on the zipper. Before he had an eye patch, he had blue eyes matching the color of his hair. 2 years later, his appearance has not changed except he has gotten taller. Personality When he was younger, Yuto had a friendly and companionable rivalry towards Rokuro. He used to care for Benio to the point that he gave her the hairpin, with Benio believing that he had a strong sense of justice. However, it was all revealed to be a facade on his part. In reality, he remains very confident in his own power and he feels nothing for his little sister, nor Rokuro, and didn't hesitate to kill them if he had the chance. He is cruel, ruthless, unsympathetic, and remorseless in his actions, and even belittled Benio by insulting their late parents, who sacrificed themselves to save her, while calling her pathetic. He also loves showing off his strength and whenever he has a moment of weakness, he makes it appear like it is a bluff in order to keep his strong image. He does not mind sacrificing countless people to become the strongest exorcist. Despite all of this, Yuto puts on a respectful and polite demeanor to his enemies even while acting ruthlessly towards them. He also had a twisted obsession with Rokuro, although he still didn't mind torturing him and trying to break his spirit to transform Rokuro into a being called Cataclysm King that will supposedly bring the end of humanity itself. History Birth Yuto was born as the elder twin brother of Benio Adashino by the exorcists Saki Adashino and Hyouga Ijika (the name of the parents wasn't revealed in the anime). When Benio and Yuto are being brought, Abe-no-Seimei's Shikigami, Mikage, reveals that Abe-no-Seimei's plan was making Rokuro inherits the embodiment of Yin, and Benio inherits the embodiment of Yang that was emitted from a tree called Ame-no-Mihashira so that they could bring the Miiko that could eradicate all of the Impurities and the world called Magano to create a better world. However, Seimei's plans went out of focus due to the existence of Yuto as Benio's twin brother ended up inheriting the Yin energy that could rival Rokuro's, and as a result, Abe-no-Seimei felt that Yuto's existence felt unnecessary to the world and ended up making Yuto compelled to be Rokuro's nemesis. Hinatsukii Dorm History Before he moved to Hiinatsuki Dormitory, Yuto and Benio's parents were killed by a Basara named Kamui when they went exorcising in a realm called Magano. After he got moved into the dorm, he appears to be antisocial to most of the kids there until one day, he met his future friend/rival called Rokuro. He used to find him to be the pinnacle of the person that he hates the most. But one day, a strange feeling began to stir inside Yuto like he almost met another version of himself when he and Rokuro got locked in a room by their teacher, Seigen, for the punishment for what they did (It is unknown why). The room only has incense that emits a special type of miasma which if exposed to too much, would eat Rokuro and Yuto's body. However, they managed to survive by controlling their spell power, but it wouldn't last long since they need to emit their spell powers for three days without rest and Yuto thought it was no penalty, but a case of advanced training for spell power control. Three days later, the spell power that Yuto and Rokuro emits are almost worn out and Yuto is getting disappointed that Rokuro is getting exhausted due to him finding Rokuro better than that. Yuto then almost began to fell asleep, but Rokuro wakes him up since he doesn't want Yuto to die, but Yuto just told Rokuro that if he let him die, Rokuro will have one less rival, but Rokuro dismisses it and says that even if he hates Yuto, he still considers him one of his comrades and a rival that will aim to be the strongest with Rokuro, and he won't let him die because of it. Yuto just said that Rokuro is stupid beyond redemption. After that, Seigen let the two escape from the room. And this is where Yuto's obsession with Rokuro begins. The Tragedy 2 years prior to the main storyline, Yuto learned a very forbidden dark art that few exorcist knew about and that is turning people into Corrupted Impurities. Yuto manages to trick most of the exorcist trainees by claiming that he would give them more power so that they could be on the same tier as him and Rokuro, but in reality, they were experimented on by Yuto himself, which corrupts the Exorcist trainees into mindless monsters that wreak havoc in the dormitory, setting it ablaze and killing some of the students. As a result, Rokuro was forced to kill the trainees except Yuto and escaped the dormitory. Not only that, This also results in Rokuro's arm being corrupted and since then, the tragedy inflicts so much trauma to Rokuro himself that he abandoned his dream of becoming an exorcist since he doesn't want to hurt innocent people (But it was temporary until he met Benio two years later). Around 18 Exorcists died during the tragedy, and it was called the "Hiinatsuki Tragedy". 2 Years later after the Hiinatsuki Tragedy Much to Rokuro and Benio's surprise, Yuto survived the Hiinatsuki incident and then proceeds to greet the main cast when they are in the world called Magano. Enraged by the fact that Yuto is still alive, Rokuro confronts him and asked what he did two years ago in the Hiinatsuki dormitory. Yuto then subdues Rokuro without the use of tailsmans and happily answered by saying that he just gave the exorcist trainees more power, but in reality he's just performing the dark ritual that corrupts the trainees into impurities as a result. Back in the present, Benio is severely confused as to why Yuto committed that atrocity since he used to be the figure that Benio looked up to and he used to be a kind and caring brother towards her. However, Yuto says that he has been deceiving everybody and never actually cared for his family at all. Rokuro then runs amok and punches Yuto, while Yuto continually repels Rokuro with a similar arm. After a battle that ends up getting nowhere, Benio intervenes and stops both of them. Yuto then asks Rokuro to join his side, but Rokuro refuses, saying that he would rather die than serve him. Yuto then taunts Rokuro by saying that his biggest crime wasn't the fact that he failed to protect the Hiinatsuki Dormitory children, but his lack of commitment to being powerful, and then he retreats. This resulted in Rokuro and Benio training much harder and making a promise to defeat Yuto together. He then appears again after the last battle that seemed to go nowhere. Benio asked why Yuto started the Hiinatsuki tragedy, and she assumes that he would recreate another tragedy again. Yuto then asked her to shut up and declared that the tragedy doesn't concerned her in the slightest. It was revealed that Yuto was the one behind the corruption of Rokuro's childhood friend, Mayura Otomi, into an impurity, when she and Rokuro were going home by asking Rokuro about how he likes "his presents", and figuring having a powerful Impurity wreak havoc would be a test to see how strong Rokuro is. He ends up corrupting her but was disappointed to see that Rokuro panicked like an idiot. This angers Rokuro and Seigen since Mayura is Seigen's daughter and Seigen proceeds to attack Yuto, which proves to be useless, and he ended up fatally wounded by Yuto. But, Seigen casts a barrier around Rokuro, Benio and the fainted Mayura since he won't let the Twin Star Exorcists die even if it costs his own life, and asked to saved Mayura from harm. After this, Seigen resolves to blow himself up with Yuto, but fails since Yuto still escapes from any harm. Rokuro and Benio managed to escape from the barrier, which Yuto congratulates, and saved Seigen, who is still unconscious and missing an arm. Rokuro then manages to punch a shocked Yuto, but he still survives and decides to wait for Rokuro's answer to join his side or not by meeting him at the place that holds their memories together: Hiinatsuki Dormitory, and then threatens to corrupt Rokuro's loved ones into Impurities and gives him one day to decide to join. He then proceeds to leave the scene, and the second battle between him resulted in Seigen and Mayura going into rehabilitation, with the former undergoing surgery and the latter remaining unconscious. In his third appearance, Yuto was surprised that Rokuro kept his promise. While trying to catch Yuto, Rokuro and Benio discovered the flowers that Yuto put on the table. Yuto said that it was the collection of worthless idiots and taunted Rokuro by saying that he has a flower to him unless Rokuro joined his side. After Yuto sees that Benio is the one who will help Rokuro to defeat him, he sadistically remarks that he doesn't need Rokuro and will make him into a food for the impurities. Rokuro and Benio then proceed to attack Yuto, but it proved to be futile and as a result, Yuto reveals his Impurity form. He thought that their attack won't work until he almost vomits his own blood. Rokuro thought that the attack is working, but Yuto lied and then proceeds to break Rokuro's arm. However, Benio attacks him until she got beaten up by his brother, after which he damages Benio's legs by sadistically stepping on them. He then took her hairpin that he gave to her and smashed it before leaving Benio to die from the impurities. Yuto then proceeds to sadistically taunts Rokuro by saying that it's easier to achieve his goal with him on his side. Rokuro asked that if he were ever to join Yuto's side, he would promise to spare his loved ones, but it was in fact a lie by Yuto to move some things since he already had the body and a power of an Impurity. He then plans to steal the spell powers of all humans and plans to get stronger by killing them since he had a power more powerful than the exorcist himself, but he's still needs more, so as a result, he plans to drain the spell powers from everyone in the country. Meanwhile, A Basara named Kamui offered his help to defeat Yuto by corrupting her body since he didn't like Yuto flaunting his powers. Benio was reluctant at first given that he is the Basara that killed her parents. But her determination to fight on Rokuro's side once more makes her accept it, and after this, she prepared herself to defeat Yuto with her brand new corrupted legs. She prepared to attack Yuto and succeeded in injuring him, although he still manages to fight back. But even if Benio succeeded in hurting him, her new powers soon ran out since she is not yet strong enough to handle them, and as a result, he delivered a beat down on Benio and then threatens to tear Benio's leg and arm out slowly so that he could show them how stupid and powerless they are. Rokuro takes over again and, despite still receiving a beating from Yuto, begins to overpower Yūto, with the spirits of the Hiinatsuki Tragedy victims holding him up. Yuto is then sent to the dark abyss and defeated for the time being. Prior the Timeskip When Yuto was defeated, It was revealed that he was working with a Powerful Basara named Kuranashi and gives some information on how to trap and drain the 12 Guardian powers so that Kuranashi could become powerful and merge the real world with Magano. Yuto himself is recovering in the Ame-no-Mihashira tree. Timeskip 2 years later, The Twin Star Exorcist were battling Kuranashi who overpowers them, since he absorbed the powers of most of the Twelve Guardians. However, one of the Twelve Guardians, Tatara, manages to gravely injure Kuranashi. After he got gravely injured, He absorbs Yuto's body, but this backfires as he has been used all along by Yuto, given that Kuranashi was trying to use him and he just waited for the opportunity to absorb the Basara and obtain the power he had accumulated. After he drained the powers from the strongest Basara, He greets Rokuro and Benio and stated that he's glad to see Rokuro. However, he was disappointed to see that Rokuro is still hanging on to Benio. After the two exorcist seemingly defeated him with the Special Move, Yuto survives and says that people like Exorcists, Basara, Impurities, 12 Guardians, and all of his surroundings are prey for him, especially Rokuro. After he deflects the Twin Star Exorcist's attacks, he flees and is followed by them, and they arrived in a mysterious location that he claims to be the bottom of the Ame-no-Mihashira tree (Other names are Chamber of Darkness/Beneath the fifth layer of existence) where the original exorcist, Abe no Seimei, lies dormant. He also claims that he absorbed all of Seimei's powers, killing him, and also learned all of his knowledge and discovered the secret behind Rokuro's origins, trying to provoke him, but Benio helps him to calm down. Yūto then traps Benio in a barrier and attacks her until she is seemingly killed. Guilt-ridden and devastated over her apparent death, an enraged Rokuro suffers a strange transformation, when Yūto reveals that Rokuro is actually a Kegare. Just as Rokuro's transformation is about to reach its peak and the two boys are about to fight, Arima, who was supposed to be dead, appears and rescue the Twin Stars before retreating with them. After Rokuro recovered from the battle and was shopping at night, he met Yuto in the streets and Yuto threatens to destroy the entire world if Rokuro doesn't want to fight with him. This resulted in Rokuro feeling forced to terminate his partnership with Benio, and comes alone to the bottom of Ame-no-Mihashira tree to fight Yuto. As Rokuro and Yuto began to fight, Yuto then tries to attack Rokuro emotionally by summoning the spirits of Hiinatsuki Dormitory to taunt him. However, Rokuro said that it's no use pointing that out to him since he already thought about it nonstop and agonizes over it everyday. Yuto then claims that he has a hateful life due to being surrounding by his parents who valued the ideals that he hates, an annoying sister and a mean teacher until he met Rokuro, and said that it was fate that brought them together, and he wants to stick with Rokuro forever. Yuto then proceeds to attack Rokuro afterwards, but Rokuro still tries to beat him. However, when Rokuro was trying to use the special resonance move, Yuto mocks Rokuro by saying that Benio isn't here and proceeds to beat him so that he could try to make Rokuro forgot about Benio. He comments that it was fun to beat Rokuro up and wished to do this forever. Rokuro then questions Yuto about his motivations. Yuto responds by saying he doesn't care about the future and the only thing that matters to him is fighting Rokuro since he thought it was pointless for exorcists to protect something precious to them. He thinks that humanity is going to end soon due to the fact that Impurities exist to begin with because of humans. As a result, Yuto taunts Rokuro by asking him to kill all the humans on the orders of Abe-no-Seimei, declaring that everyone had been dancing in the palm of Abe-no-Seimei's hand. Rokuro dismisses this and declares that he doesn't take orders from anyone. Yuto then laughs about it and says that Rokuro has been the Cataclysm King who will bring the end to humanity all along, and he won't run away from that fact. Rokuro then responds to Yuto by saying that he will fight against fate to the very end and observes that Yuto doesn't seem like himself since he thought that Yuto threw away his original goal being the strongest exorcist. However, Yuto declared that his goal hasn't changed at all since after he defeats Rokuro, he will consume the spell power of him to make himself even more stronger. Rokuro says that that's wrong since Yuto wants to devour the spell power of everyone in the country to become the strongest exorcist, and his selfish ambition ticks him off since it was apparent he doesn't care about the future at all. Yuto then laughs and tells Rokuro it's so stupid to give up that he had to laugh. Rokuro then angrily punches Yuto and continues to ask about his motivations and goals since Yuto connected his knowledge to Abe-no-Seimei, but he doesn't get to back down. Yuto then points out how self-righteous and judgmental Rokuro is for criticizing him, and yet, Rokuro didn't even criticize himself since when he was told that he and Benio became the Twin Star Exorcist, Yuto knew that Rokuro would have rebelled. However, Rokuro and Benio ended up acting like a sweet husband and wife, and he then points out that Rokuro made a promise to defeat him with Benio, but Rokuro ended up abandoning Benio in tears and came to see him himself after he knew that he was the Cataclysm King. Yuto proceeds to taunt Rokuro by saying that Rokuro was the one who let fate beat him and that he still doesn't fully understand Yuto at all. Yuto then manages to unlock his impurity powers and saying that the results of winning and losing doesn't matter to him since he wants to fight with Rokuro with everything that he had. He then threatens that he will destroy the world if Rokuro doesn't want to fight with him to the best of his abilities. As a result, Rokuro then unlocks his Yin powers, transforms into the Cataclysm King, and the delighted Yuto and Rokuro prepared for their final battle to the death. When they started battling again, a flashback shows that Yuto and the Hiinatsuki children were playing Kagome-Kagome. Yuto is sitting there at the center feeling alone. After the flashbacks, Rokuro gains the upper hand against Yūto, who is in joy that he was punched by Rokuro himself and he found the pain of his body make him more alive than before. However, Yuto said that it won't be enough to break him, and felt that the prelude of the destruction has just begun. Rokuro then stops after he had enough with Yuto and his trick, and doesn't want to fall for it again since he knew he wanted to make Rokuro lose control. He stated that he doesn't want to fully transform into the Cataclysm King due to all the people who had supported him and are on his side now, he’s fighting to protect them, and he’s not going to kill Yuto, he just wants to stop him and prevent him from going further in the wrong direction. However, Yuto founds this very disappointing and insulting to him, and as a result, he releases all the energy of the Twelve Guardians and Basara stored inside his body to exceed his own limitations and then punches Rokuro. Rokuro kept asking why Yuto went so far. He still responded that he just wants to fight with Rokuro like back in the old days when they were purely competing with each other. Rokuro thought that he and Yuto could end up as friends who would motivate each other and used to be in the same direction. Yuto then responds that it was all Rokuro's fault and says they were different altogether even if he used to think they are on the same direction. Yuto was also certain that with Rokuro’s help, he could reach heights as an exorcist beyond what anyone else could reach, but Rokuro betrayed his expectations. Yuto then tells Rokuro to shut up and demands that Rokuro should have done what Yuto had told him to do so that they would become the strongest and destroy the world. But Rokuro refuses to do so and then punches Yuto. Yuto then said that Rokuro was wrong and whether he wants it or not, he is the incarnation of Cataclysm King and said that they are the only two with the same kind of power. Yuto also said that no matter how strong he tried to get, he will never be at the same level as Rokuro and it's also the reason why he decided to fight with him to death. That way, Yuto and Rokuro will be together forever, and said that Rokuro is the prove of his existence. He claims that he loves Rokuro, and if Rokuro doesn't give him the serious answer by killing him, Yuto's "love" will swallow Rokuro as a whole. But Rokuro's still refused to do that and fortunately, Yuto's spell power deteriorates. Rokuro declares himself the victor of the match and said it's all over. But Yuto claims that he still had some powers left to fight and still wants to play with Rokuro. Rokuro still refused to fight and says that he still had friends and loved ones who are waiting for him to go home. However, Yuto then manages to pull one last trick by saying that he will make Rokuro forget about his friends and loved ones by threatening to launch an attack in the human world by opening a Dragon Spot. As a result, Rokuro lost his sanity and then punches Yuto. Even with all the punches, Yuto is still flattered by the things inside him, and threatens him into punching him harder. As a result, Rokuro delivers a vicious beat down and a final blow to him. Yuto is happy to get his last wish granted and then congratulates Rokuro on losing his memories. Yuto then dies happily since his goal to bring the end of the world is complete, and sings the Kagome-Kagome song before he dies. Manga Version While the manga version commits almost the same acts as the anime version, there are several noticeable different scenes than him. His crimes, including breaking Benio's hairtie that he gave to her in her childhood years, manipulating a basara named Kuranashi into serving him, torturing/tormenting Benio and Rokuro physically and mentally if they don't fight him, and giving a last taunt after Rokuro became a Cataclysm King were omitted from the manga version. However, in the manga, after Yuto's fight with Rokuro and Benio that left Rokuro bloodied and battered, Yuto then tells Benio that he will return to an Island called "Tsuchimikado Island", an island where a top exorcist and the source of Magano existed, then fled from the scene. However, his crimes tainted the Adashino family name. 2 years later in the manga in the Tsuchimikado Island's Magano, he stood on the top of the bodies of fallen exorcists before almost feeling Rokuro's presence in his head, and when Tenma Unomiya, one of the Twelve Guardians, contacts Rokuro with telepathic powers, Yuto manages to detect it before Tenma cuts it off. After this, Yuto then screams out in joy and can't wait to fight with Rokuro again. Powers and Abilities Yuto has several abilities like: *'Tricking People': Yuto has the ability to trick everyone that surrounds him. For example, he tricks his friends in the Hiinatsuki Dormitory by claiming that he would give them more power so that they would be on the same tier as Rokuro and him, but in reality, Yuto experiments on them and caused them to become mindless impurities. He also has an ability to kept his facade to his sister for a long time. *'Dark Arts': Yuto studied Forbidden Exorcism in order to increase his power and was proven to be successful since he could beat one of the Twelve Guardians, Seigen, and sometimes, Rokuro and Benio, with ease. His dark powers grant him: **'Superhuman Durability, Endurance and Stamina': Yuto is able to survive some of the ultimate attacks that Rokuro and Benio delivered, and after taking numerous blows that they delivered, Yuto didn't even appear to be wounded. **'Corrupting Humans into Impurities': Yuto is able to corrupt people into mindless impurities that wreak havoc like when he did it in the Hiinatsuki incident, or when he did it to Mayura Otomi, Rokuro's childhood friend. **'Power Absorption': Yuto is able to drain powers from people like what he did to Kuranashi, who absorbed the power of Twelve Guardians. He also claimed that he absorbed the powers of Abe-no-Seimei himself. **'Enchanted Gear': Being an Exorcist, Yuto is able to use Enchanted Gears to help him combat Impurities when fighting in Magano. His Enchanted Gear takes the form of a rocky Blue arm similar to that of an impurity. Yuto is also able to perform a full-body enchantment akin to the Twelve Commanders Celestial Gear Equip. **'Corrupted Body':Thanks to the dark arts he studied, His body itself had become corrupted and a strong impurity of his own. **'Exceptional Fighting Strength': Yuto is pretty great at hand-to-hand combat, especially when he was able to wound and punch Rokuro and Benio with his physical body *'Taunting': He loves to sadistically taunts and play jokes on his enemies so that he could break them emotionally. This is especially seen towards Rokuro, whom he did this to so that he could achieve his goal to make him a Cataclysm King, and Benio, due to finding her to be an annoyance. Quotes Gallery Yuuto anime design.png|Yuto Yuuto.png|Yuto in manga tumblr_o84gmhp9ui1vugrh7o9_400.gif|Yuto revealing himself tumblr_oa56wxdOFb1vu3zkvo6_1280.jpg c5f572757c5e91d11c5e2aaa8f5abc63--twin.jpg|Yuto's Impurity Form (Anime) sno193.jpg Videos Sousei No Onmyouji Episode 17 Sousei no Onmyouji Episode 19 Sousei No Onmyouji Episode 43 Sousei No Onmyouji Episode 45 Sousei No Onmyouji Episode 46 Trivia *Impurities in Japanese version or sometimes English version's other name is Kegare. *His eye color changed into yellow when he has an eye patch, and eventually gone rogue after the Hinatsuki Tragedy. A same case happened on Braig in Kingdom Hearts game franchise, where he also completely became a villain after getting an eye patch and had his eye color changed into yellow. *Yuto has some similarities with Nix from Lord of Illusions: **They have mastered black magic. **They have some twisted and unhealthy obsession with the protagonist. (Nix's obsession is with Swan while Yuto's obsession is with Rokuro). **They are both Omnicidal Maniacs who will bring the end of humanity. **They both harbor hatred for the female protagonists. *Yuto also have some similarities with Narukami Sakaki from Absolute Duo: **Both are sadists. **Both set some orphanages/dormitory on fire. While Narukami himself murders most of the people in the orphanage, Yuto puts the kids into an And I Must Scream situation by corrupting them into Impurities, and Rokuro ends up forcing himself to kill them. **Both like to provoke/enraging the main protagonists. **Both having a calm demeanor when trying to commit atrocities. *Interestingly enough, Yuto also has a few similarities with Gauron from Full Metal Panic: **They are both heartless sociopaths. **They have an obsession with the main character after they met for the first time. **They both made the protagonist suffer trauma after a certain incident. **They both gave a last minute taunt before they died. Category:Sadists Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed Category:Related to Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Sadomasochists Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Egotist Category:Humanoid Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychics Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Suicidal Category:Provoker Category:God Wannabe Category:Envious Category:Genocidal Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thrill-Seekers